A large problem exists in disposing of a number of waste materials. One such material is scrap paperboard. Scrap paperboard is presently disposed of as by burning or by placing into landfills. Neither method is satisfactory.
Likewise, disposing of scrap polymer such as polyethylene terephthalate is a serious problem. Two present methods of disposal are by burning or by placing it into landfills. Polyethylene terephthalate provides the added problem of being highly resistant to degradation in landfills. A large amount of polyethylene terephthalate is used in making soft drink containers which often pollute the landscape and waterways.
Pulped paperboard has a low-tensile strength which only permits a limited use. It would be desirable to have pulped paperboard compositions which have greatly increased tensile strength. It would also be desirable to provide pulped paperboard compositions having increased tensile strength wherein a substantial component is a finely divided polymer material.